jealous kookie
by pink seokjin
Summary: BTS fict! Jimin dan Taehyung yang tidak berhenti selca dan Jungkook yang bertingkah aneh. it's JiKook fanfiction hope you like it..


MY FIRST BTS FANFIC!

**JEALOUS KOOKIE!**

TITTLE: JEALOUS KOOKIE

AUTHOR: PINK DEE

PAIR: JIKOOK!

RATE: T

GENRE: ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, HUMOR

CAST: BTS AND OTHER

~ PINK DEE~

~~FANFIC~~

~~~PRESENTS~~~

Saat ini Bangtan telah selesai menghadiri sebuah acara musik, mereka kini tengah istirahat di ruangan khusus untuk BTS.

Terlihat sang leader, Namjoon atau nama panggungnya Rap Monster, tengah memejamkan mata sambil mendengarkan musik.

Ada lagi si princess Jin atau Seokjin sedang sibuk makan dan minum, menurutnya ia sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak energi dan harus segera di carge lagi. Banyak alasan! Bilang saja kau rakus...

Lalu si manis Suga... ia tengah berhaha-hihi ria melihat kelakuan Taehyung dan Hoseok, atau nama panggung mereka, V dan J-hope!

Dan Taehyung dengan Hoseok? Yah, Taehyung hanya sedang bertingkah absurb bersama Hoseok. Jangan di bahas karena melihatnya saja Author pusing setengah mati!

Sekarang kita lihat Jimin...

Ah! Dia sedang selca dengan iphone canggihnya!

"Kookie-ya! Ayo selca denganku..." ajak Jimin sambil lalu mendekatkan diri pada Jungkook. Jungkook yang tiba-tiba di dekati begitu jadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Eh? E e hyung a – aku..."

"Wae?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi bingung, kenapa si Jungkook? Biasanya ia ajak selca mau-mau saja kok.

"Aku.. tidak..." "tidak mau?" Jungkook mengangguk "lain kali saja hyung... mianhae~" lalu Jungkook memberi senyuman manis yang amat manis, mau tidak mau membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum.

"Tak apa Kookie-ya... kau istirahat lagi jika capek" Jimin kembali menggeser duduknya agak menjauh dari Jungkook, desahan lega terdengar samar dari bibir mungil itu dan Jimin tidak menyadarinya.

"Taehyung-ah! Ayo selca denganku!" ajak Jimin heboh yang lalu di balas kehebohan serupa dari Taehyung, atau... Taehyung lebih heboh? Entahlah.

Jungkook yang melihat Taehyung dan Jimin kini berselca ria dari yang ekspresinya ^_^ jadi -_-

Jungkook pasang face palm.

Oke, Jungkook tidak suka! Jungkook cemburu pemirsa!

Lagian itu si Jimin untuk apa mengajak Taehyung segala?

Iya iya ini salah Jungkook yang tak mau diajak Jimin tadi... tapi kan... Jungkook menolak juga karena posisi Jimin yang terlalu dekat dan membuat jantung si kecil Jungkookie jadi berdebar-debar aneh...

Jungkook hanya tidak ingin Jimin mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jungkook...

Yah, Jungkook menyukai Jimin.

Kembali Jungkook mendongak, menatap Jimin yang berpose aneh-aneh dengan Taehyung. Ugh, Jungkook benci itu! Mereka terlihat dekat sekali!

EOMMMAAAAAA!

Rasanya Jungkook ingin menangis melihat kedekatan mereka, tapi... tidak! Tidak boleh, akan terlihat aneh jika Jungkook menangis kan?

Hiks

#DontCryJungkook

#JungkookIsStrong

"Yeay! Ayo kita upload fotonya di twitter Tae!" Jungkook bisa mendengar nada ceria itu. Dada Jungkook sesak sekali rasanya! Ada seperti rasa tidak rela begitu... astaga, Jungkook kenapa ya Tuhan?! Tolong Jungkook!

"Kookie-ya, gwaenchana?" oh tidak... suara itu!

"G – gwaen... chana, hyung..."

Melihat tingkah aneh Jungkook, Jimin segera menghampiri maknae itu lalu meraba keningnya.

Tidak panas kok.

Lalu pipinya... eoh?

"PIPIMU PANAS!" semuanya langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan heboh Jimin, kecuali Taehyung yang malah asyik main twitter.

Sementara Jungkook? Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Jin khawatir "kau demam maknae?" kali ini Suga yang menggeser posisi Jimin lalu ikut meraba pipi Jungkook.

Memang agak hangat sih.

Jungkook menggeleng kuat "tidak hyung! Aku... baik-baik saja kok, jinjja!"

Yah, sebenarnya Jungkook hanya merona saat Jimin menghawatirkannya, mendekatinya lalu menyentuhnya...

Astaga! Kenapa Jungkook jadi seperti gadis yang sedang kasmaran sih?! Dia kan namja!

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cepat pulang ke dorm, mungkin Jungkook butuh istirahat... ya kan Jungkookie?" kata Namjoon yang sudah bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil membatin.

'Sebenarnya aku hanya butuh Jimin-hyung tidak dekat-dekat dengan Tae-hyung lagi, hyung'

.

.

B

.

T

.

S

.

.

BTS sudah berada di dorm, lelah letih lesu menghinggapi mereka hingga mereka memilih mengistirahatkan diri.

Badannya yang istirahat, tapi mata dan tangan tetap bekerja dengan smartphone masing-masing! Yah... namanya juga remaja labil!

"Chim! Katakan cheese~" "cheese~"

Cekrek

"Akan ku kirimkan ke twitter kita!" kata Taehyung ceria, ckckck dasar real maknae! Sudah malam juga masih saja seceria itu...

Jimin sebenarnya sudah mengantuk sekali, tapi entah mengapa ia masih saja ada waktu untuk mengintip sang golden maknae.

Sebenarnya ini rahasia ya... sssttt! Jangan katakan siapapun, okay?

Yah, Jimin itu...

Bukan gendut! Astaga.. Jimin tidak gendut! Dia bahkan lebih kurus dari Princess Jin, ehem.

Jimin itu sering memperhatikan maknae mereka.

Jungkook, bukan Taehyung!

Setelah memperhatikan Maknae diam-diam Jimin akan... klik!

Jimin tidak akan membunyikan suara kamera terlalu keras, pamali... maksudnya biar tidak ketahuan Jungkook, apalagi?

Sebenarnya saat ini posisi Jungkook membelakangi Jimin, dan Jimin kira Jungkook sudah terlelap sampai sebuah suara merdu nan imut (di telinga chimchim) sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Bete! Bete bete bete bete BETE!"

Lho? Ada apa dengan sang golden maknae? Wae irae? Apa yang membuat si unyu Kookie kesayangan Chimchim ini BE to the TE? BETE?! Eh, tapi kalo di eja orang korea BT kan jadinya 'beuteu'?

"Terus aja selca sama Taehyung! Ngeselin! RESE!" haha rese jadinya... 'reuseu' kkkkk~ oke abaikan!

Jimin mulai berpikir. Selca dengan Taehyung? Siapa? Perasaan dari tadi yang selca dengan taehyung kan Jimin... dan dengan Hoseok sekali. Apa yang di maksud Jungkook itu Hoseok? Tapi kan Jungkook tadi bilang 'terus aja', berarti berkali-kali kan? Itu artinya...

Ya! Ya! Tentu saja JIMIN! PARK KEREN JIMIN! YEAY!

Tapi... mungkinkah?

Astaga Jimin jangan banyak berkhayal! Jatuh itu sakit rasanya! Sakiiiiitt~

Setelah menghela nafas kesal, kesal pada siapapun yang membuat Kookienya bete, Jimin mulai beranjak menjauh dari ranjang Jungkook.

"Jimin pabbo!"

"Eh?"

Jungkook tersentak saat celetukan kecil masuk ruang pendengarannya, dia segera berbalik lalu mendapati Jimin yang sedang menutup mulutnya.

"H – hyung?"

Kedip

Kedip

Hanya itu reaksi Jimin, ia bahkan sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya. Jungkook kini mengambil posisi duduk, kemudian ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin mengerti itu, ia segera berjalan mendekati Jungkook lalu duduk di sisi Jungkook.

"Hyung sejak kapan berdiri di situ? Apa hyung dengar sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook harap-harap cemas, semoga Jimin tidak mendengar apapun...

"Eh? Dengar... apa? Apa ada hantu atau semacamnya?" Jungkook terkikik geli, kadang Jimin itu akan bertingkah polos seperti anak kecil, itu salah satu yang Jungkook sukai dari Jimin.

Jimin juga selalu apa adanya.

"Sudahlah, hyung mau tidur denganku malam ini?" tanya Jungkook lagi, Jimin terlihat berpikir.

"Tapi... tadi Taehyung bilang ingin tidur denganku"

Jungkook yang mendengar nama Taehyung jadi cemberut lagi.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung! Taehyung! Taehyung!

"Sudahlah! Sama Taehyung saja sana!" tiba-tiba Jungkook mendorong-dorong tubuh Jimin menjauh.

Dan Jungkook makin kesal saja saat Jimin malah tertawa keras. Apanya Lucu sih?

"Pergi! Pergi!"

"Hahaha Kookie~ haha"

Akhirnya Jungkook capek dan berhenti mendorong serta memukul Jimin dengan bantal. Tapi raut wajah Jungkook tetap menandakan jika maknae itu masih kesal pada Jimin.

Jimin kembali mendekati Jungkook "Kookie-ya..." panggil Jimin lembut, Jungkook tetap diam.

"Kau cemburu ya? Heum?" "tidak!"

"kau cemburu..."

"Ugh, tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Tuh kan, Kookie cemburu pada Tae!"

"tidak kok!"

"Jangan bohong, Kookie tidak pandai berbohong..."

Jungkook menatap Jimin tajam, Jimin hanya tersenyum manis melihatnya.

"Iya, aku cemburu... puas?" Jimin mengangguk senang "Tentu saja! Aku senang Kookie cemburu padaku, itu artinya Kookie juga menyukaiku kan?"

"I – itu... eh, tunggu! Juga?"

"Aigoo... pabbo! Apa segitu tidak pekanya nae Kookie? Lihat ini! Aku sering mengambil gambar Kookie diam-diam..."

Jimin menunjukkan handphonenya yang penuh dengan gambar Jungkook.

Jungkook sedang tidur.

Jungkook makan ice cream.

Jungkook cemberut.

Jungkook serius mengerjakan matematika.

Jungkook sedang berusaha aegyo...

"Se – sebanyak ini?" Jungkook tidak percaya! Ternyata Chimchim hyung tersayangnya sering menstalk dirinya!

"Saranghae Kookie-ya!" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum tampan sekali, Jungkook agak terpana melihatnya.

"na... do..."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar..."

"NADO SARANGHAE CHIMCHIM-HYUNG!"

"JANGAN BERISIK MAGNAE! SIALAN! Baru saja aku terlelap" itu suara Yoongi... serem...

.

.

.

END


End file.
